


Their Love

by fierysuzaku



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that even immortals aren't immune to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion story to my story, The Witch and the Warlock.

She laid there upon the silken sheets of the queen-sized bed. 

Encased in her warlock's warm embrace her solitary thoughts began to breech an idea she had long thought to have buried. 

Taking in the familiar scent of lavender, she released a sigh. 

She felt the embrace tighten almost automatically. 

When? 

When had he been so in tuned with her weather-like moods? 

She asked inwardly, not daring to meet the familiar orbs of amethyst that could see through her like transparent glass. 

"What's wrong?" he asked awaiting the fellow immortal's reply. 

"Nothing." She replied, artfully masking the bitter lie of the word. 

Silence followed, only their breaths could be heard, neither one dared to fill it fearing to break the little peace. Something told them it was better this way. It was better to ignore the unsaid strains of immortality. 

They have been together for more than two decades. Over the years, they saw the world change. They saw peace shatter with misunderstandings only to be restored by the legendary Zero and the Black Knights. Time's changing hands tapped everything around them, while they remained untouched by it. 

Physically at least. 

She would not deny that she does not lay immune to time and neither would he. They had changed, matured as one could say. She had learned to feel once more while learned to let go of certain things. 

"C –" he sighed uttering her name just the way she had wanted him to say. The syllables tumbled down his lips smoothly like silk and warm like sunshine filling her with comfort. 

"I'm fine." she said in an ancient impassive tone as she looked up to meet his gaze with her golden gaze. 

"Strange, your eyes say the exact opposite. What's wrong?" he observed the slight darkened look while extending his warm slender hand to cup her porcelain fair cheek. 

His eyes were gentle. 

So unlike the crazed revenge driven boy she had met. 

She feared the day when they would turn dead and unresponsive to emotions. 

Like hers once was. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine Lelouch." She whispered leaning into the warm touch as her gaze turned into liquid amber while a soft sad smile laced her pink lips. 

"I know you more than that." the gaze turned reproachful and sharp as his eyes narrowed in observance reminding her that behind the captivating violet gaze was a brilliant strategist that rivals the most experienced generals combined. 

"I'm fine." she insisted hiding any trace that may indicate the opposite, over the many years, he had grown skilled in the art of reading through her. 

Every move. 

Every mood. 

Every shadow cast against her golden amber gaze. 

He desired to know the meaning behind them. 

She will always be an enigma. 

And he will always be a willing one to solve her. 

But for how long? 

"No you're not." He frowned, his gaze burrowing deep within her trying to see what lies behind those secret filled orbs. 

"I was just…" she trailed off hesitant of the words to follow earning a raised raven brow of question. 

"I was just?" he said urging his green-haired lover to continue, noting the hints of sadness coloring those eyes. 

_Those beautiful golden amber eyes._ He observed as he felt the small sting of dislike with the way melancholy hues stained those orbs. 

"I was just thinking if you'll grow tired of me." she turned away, breaking the eye contact as the pain laced words registered to the former dictator. 

"What!" he didn't expect the words, he continued to stare at her in disbelief. 

"You'll grow tired of me." her words held the weight of finality, as if the mere statement was an unenviable end they would come to. 

"I would not." He said, his words firm and encouraging proving that he was still naïve despite the passing decades. 

"You will. Maybe not now but you'll do, over time." She faced him now, golden eyes bright with unshed tears at the last pair of words they spilled over her fair cheeks. 

"You can't know that." he whispered as he wiped the hot tears away his touch lingering upon her cheeks trying to reassure her. 

"Yes. Yes I do. I've seen it all before. I've seen kingdoms fall and rise. I've lay witness how love falls defeated against its changing hands." She insisted feeling the sharp pain in her heart as blurred memories haunt her of relationships that took root and die over time. 

Over time. 

She hated the words but they were true. 

Nothing could last forever. 

Nothing could lay unchanged. 

He said nothing. His eyes grew soft and hurt with pain. He merely watched as the tears continued to flow over his hands burning like acid. 

He doesn't like to see her cry. 

Ever since that day he vowed to never make her cry. 

Yet, here they are. 

Flowing freely from her golden eyes. 

So much pain. 

So much hurt. 

He had made so many people cry, must she be included as well. 

He said nothing. He only encased her in his embrace and allowed her to cry. Swallowing the heavy catch in his throat, he took in her pain allowing her to release the enclosed emotions of fear and aggravation that had gathered over the ages. 

So she continued to sob. 

She continued to grip him and hold him so desperately. 

So afraid to let go. 

They stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Her sobs started to lessen and turn into mere sniffles. He merely stayed in the comfort of her warmth as he waited for the right time to speak. 

"I'll never grow tired of you." he whispered in her ears with the gentlest voice that held finality as well. 

"I love you." declared gently but he tightened him embrace inhaling the scent of apples and strawberry. 

"I will always love you." He stated as he buried himself in her long apple green locks his fingers intertwining themselves though the smooth silky hair. 

"It may change over time. It may take on a different form but it will still be love. You are my witch and I am your warlock, and I will never let something like Time make me forget that." he continued reluctantly disengaging himself from the hug to face her tawny look of surprise. 

"But I fear… that _**you**_ might be the one who'll grow tired of me." he confessed watching how her eyes grew wide with surprise as she gasped at the statement. 

"That you'll get bored and run off to Italy with Cheese-kun." He joked but pain held on to the words staining the beautiful amethyst eyes. 

"Lelouch." She croaked, chocking at her words as she was met with his captivating gaze, enthralling her with his next words. 

"Please don't get bored with me my dear witch." He begged, his gentle fingers cupping her hands as he kissed them in one long kiss while his eyes didn't dare stray from hers. 

"Don't be stupid. It's never boring with you." she blushed declaring his words as false. 

She would not tire with him. 

_NEVER!_ She shouted within, only for understanding to dawn on her hitting her like a ton of bricks. 

"That applies with you as well you know. Always landing me in the most troublesome situations…" he allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips lighting the once heavy atmosphere. 

"I'm sorry." She said. 

"For what?" He asked. 

"For doubting you. For doubting **us**." She explained feeling her hands grip his as guilt began to creep up on her. 

"C –" he said her name catching her attention, he always called her by her name. He would still call her CC openly but in these private moments, he preferred to call her by her true identity. 

"I love you my warlock." she whispered, taking in his gaze that told her she was long forgiven. 

"As do I my witch." He smiled as he captured her lips with his ending all her doubts and fears. 

They melted into each other. In the moments of unbridled passion they give in, they let go, they love. 

Because… 

His love. 

Her love. 

It would not lay unchanged. 

But it didn't mean it would diminish as well. 

It will continue to morph as they do. 

But no matter what form it assumes it will still be and always be love. 

Their love. 

**-END-**


End file.
